Phantom Legion
The Phantom Legion is a group of masked in-the-shadows vigilantes that reside in an alternate Comet City. As a result, their motives and methods are almost different than that of the regular Newsboy Legion Differences from the regular Newsboy Legion * The group as a whole is only composed of eight members: Sergio, Jorge, Marta, Laura, Alvaro, Carlos, Ian and Maika. The rest of the Newsboy Legion members appear here as acquaintances and confidants of the Phantom Legion. * The main members get their powers from the masks they wear and, therefore, are not born with them or given through other external influences. * Most events that are already established in the regular canon are delayed or changed in this AU. For example, Marta's father is not ellected as mayor of Comet City until later on. * Being a group of masked vigilantes that work in the shadows, their duty as heroes is not known to the public. Members The Phantom Legion has the same members as the Newsboy Legion in the main Sergioverse. However, there is a slight difference in how the members are organized. Rather than everyone being part of the same team, the Phantom Legion is divided into main members and back-up members, with the main members being always active for missions and back-up members providing support and tagging in in case it is necessary. In order to protect their identities, the Phantom Legion refer to each other with codenames. Main team * Sergio Applepicker - Speedster: A young private investigator that indirectly helps the CCPD. Reports begin to surface about people going on a strange state, like in a trance, all claiming their support to a Dark Lord. Thinking that this might be the start of a strange cult, Sergio starts to investigate, but he soon finds a heavily wounded man. Before he dies, this man gives Sergio a suitcase containing an assortment of masks and tells him to use the masks to change the world. Sergio can't stop to process what just happened as two men in suits show up demanding the suitcase. Sergio tries to protect the suitcase but he is beaten up by the suited men when suddenly, one of the masks comes out of the suitcase and merges itself onto Sergio's face, giving him a new stylish attire and strange superpowers. After managing to fend off his enemies, Sergio realizes what the dying man meant with using the masks to change the world, believing that they may have a connection with this Dark Lord. As Speedster, Sergio is capable of reaching high speed and also has increased agility. He uses a pair of daggers and an arm cannon for combat * Jorge Giordano - Jumper * Marta Goodday - Mermaid: Marta is the daughter of one of the candidates to become Comet City's mayor. She is a scholar fascinated about the world's mythologies and an aspiring sweet maker. When the Phantom Legion begins to become known in the city, Marta begins to investigate about them, starting with their leader. Coincidentally, the group is targeting the other candidate, as he may have ties with this supposed Dark Lord. While the Legion is confronting him, Marta overhears how the other candidate is planning a slander campaign against Marta's father and, therefore, rigging the election to his favor. This gets Marta enraged and confronts the candidate as well, which makes one of the masks accept her as its owner. After the fight, Marta officially joins the Phantom Legion under the codename of Mermaid. As Mermaid, she uses a lance to fight, although she can also use basic magic spells. Among these magic abilities there's her ability to puff up her own suit as a method of protection. * Laura Canciella - Idol * Carlos Moreno - Brute * Alvaro Acevedo - Digger * Ian Whitewings - Angel * Maika Sasaki - Grudge Back-up members * Dani - Brains * Luisianna Lucetti - Kitsune * Shawn Applepicker - Marksman * Ace-13 - Drone * Silvia Nardina - Agent * Alba Crystalia - Princess * Ferdinand Davies - Malware Plot Sergio Applepicker, a young private investigator, becomes the rightful owner of a secret project, an assortment of masks that were meant to give superpowers to their wearers. While Sergio doesn't seem to be interested at first, he soon realizes the purpose of this memento: He will have to use the masks' power to prevent the Dark Lord from taking over Comet City and, by an extent, the world. Alongside him are other friends and acquiantances that become owners of the masks by destiny's will. Together, they form the Phantom Legion.Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Original projects